Welcome to Moralton
by taurinbizarre
Summary: Orel Puppington now a morose, disillusioned Gothic teen has had enough of his abusive alcoholic father Clay and his emotionally distant mother Blobberta so after the last fight with his father he runs away from home with his girlfriend Christina and his brother Shapey to neighboring town Sinville, now on the run the trio have to lay low while the chaos around them grows immensely.


**Welcome to Moralton:**

**The Adventures and Rebellion of Orel Puppington **

**A Novella about Moral Orel**

**by Glenn Spoon**

**Authors Note:**

I realize for copyright issues this book will probably never be published. I wrote this slim novella within a month and a half. I am a big fan of the TV shows Moral Orel and Metaloccylpse and this is just a piece of fan fiction, nothing more. I also will not publish this book because it is not my story

Orel Puppington is a fictional character that in which I had no business

Writing about, the same goes for every Character in this book.

I like fan fiction don't get me wrong. I just want to write a book

All of my own creation. And for showing me this I thank my stepfather Terry Carlson. So please enjoy this book but know that you are the only

One's whose going to read it

-Glenn Spoon

April 10th 2010 4:12 pm

"**He Just wants to do good"**

**-Original Moral Orel Tagline**

"**God is nowhere, God is now here"**

**-Douglas Copeland from the novel "Hey Nostradamus"**

**Part One: Orel at age 13**

**Act One: Orel and Christina**

**Chapter One**

**I:**

**Orel the Christian Goth**

It used to be different, I never used to feel this alone. I would feel down sometimes, I would feel sadness and sorrow. But I feel that way all the time now. When someone close to you dies it feels bad, but I don't know what to feel anymore because my dad1 won't even look at me anymore. Things got bad during the **hunting trip****2** with my dad, he got drunk and shot me in the leg. When he drinks he changes, I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen. Mom said it's not that he changes; it's just his true nature coming out. He used to bring me into his study he would beat me then lecture me but now he says I am not even "worth it". I Know it's a sin not to honor your father but I find nothing to honor about him. The only honorable thing he's ever done is create me, that's it. But he's not the reason I decided to become a Christian Goth. I've always been a Christian, but I never thought about being gothic until recently, it all happened when my grandfather died. The day he moved in I found out that he was sick, I knew deep down he was going to die very soon. He was like the father I never had, now I am always dressed in black, sometimes I wear studs, sometimes I wear black eyeliner. I am just not myself anymore. I then step out the door and walk to the field to find Christina the one person ALIVE who cares.

**II:**

**An Incident with Christina and Orel **

Things are different with Christina I may still be miserable but when I am with her things kind of disappear. We sit in the fields holding hands, looking into each others eyes, It doesn't matter how miserable I am she makes it all better. I then kiss her. She smiles, then I smile. My mom won't allow Christina in our home nether will my dad, it's all because she prays differently3. But I never see my mom or dad pray. Once again there is nothing to honor.

But that doesn't even bother me right now

I am with Christina

Christina's with me.

Everything is how it should be.

I try to kiss her again, and I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Orel, lets go now."

It's my father.

Christina frowns and I ask him "How did you find me here?'

My dad says it again "Let's go Orel."

I brush his hand off my shoulder and I just tell him "No."

Dad grabs my arm and starts to drag me to the truck, I pull away he's drunk I can tell.

"We're going to my study Orel, we're going to have a little talk."

I pull away some more

'Your drunk, leave me alone."

Dad then starts to scream "You're goddamn right I am drunk! And I've fucking told you not to hang around with that little whore and here you are in a field making out with her! Now we're going to my study so stop struggling you're only going to make it worse on yourself!"

His grip gets tighter

I struggle more

"I swear to god I will shoot you again, and this time it isn't going to be in the leg!"

That's when I feel dad slap me across the face, I look over at Christina and she can't even move, but there are tears coming out of her eyes

I manage to break loose

Christina's sits on the log cowering in fear

I run over to her as my dad starts to charge towards us. I have no choice but to grab Christina by the arm and scream "RUN" we run through the fields once we get into the tall grass I hear dad scream

"Oh forget it, don't even fucking bother running away Orel! You're fucking useless, I am goddamn ashamed to call you my son!"

I hear him get in the truck and drive away.

Christina cries "I am scared Orel."

I put my arms around her shoulders, and tried to remain calm

"Christina don't be scared, he can't do anything to you I promise you I would never let him."

Christina was shaking "I love you Orel, but I don't know about us if your dad's around."

I hug her and I start to cry "What are you saying?"

She mutters and says "I think we should just take a break for a while."

I try not to cry and I ask "Can I at least walk you home?"

She nods her head

"No"

**III:**

**Sadness **

As I walked to my house it was dark, there were still tears in my eyes and my head was full of thoughts some I didn't understand. I felt even worse than I ever have as a Goth. This time I felt like my world was closing in on me. I just hoped Christina wouldn't forget about me. When this thought entered my head I had just reached my porch. I took a deep breath and dried the tears from my eyes and walked in the door. The living room was empty , and I headed for dad's study. I open the study door and he was passed out drunk I was going to wake him up, but I didn't even bother. I went to my room and laid down in the darkness and I tried to think about my grandfather.

But all that came to mind was Christina.

I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, when I woke up the next morning my eyes were crusted over and I had a bad stomachache. I got dressed put on my eyeliner and walked downstairs. I felt as if my world was ending, I didn't know what to do without Christina. Mom was sitting on the couch with an angry look on her face she stopped me and asked "What were you doing with that girl?"

I pretend not to hear her, she asks me again "Orel, what were you doing with that girl?"

I turn around to face her and I once again tried not to cry

"Why do you want to know?" I replied as calmly as I could, mom just looked at me with a scowl on her face

"Don't give me that bullshit, you know perfectly well you're not to be hanging around with that girl. She's nothing but trouble, now tell me ,what you were doing in the fields?"

"We were just having a good time together and then dad had to show up drunk and scare Christina away." I felt as if I was going to loose it.

Mom glared at me and looked as if she was about to kill me "What do you mean by 'good time'"

There was a pause and I said

"We were enjoying each others company, I love her mom."

There was another pause

Nether of us knew what to say

IV:

Reverend Putty's Advice4

Later,

I walked by dad's study I creaked open the door a little bit and he was drinking, same as usual. All I heard him say was "Go ask someone else for advice I am too fucking drunk to answer any questions." I closed the door and left him alone. I walked by mom's bedroom where she just laid there on the bed crying. She didn't hear me come by so I just went to the bathroom and combed the hair in my eyes, that's when I left the house I needed to go to church, I needed some advice.I've always prayed to god when something goes wrong it's just what I do. I used to think that family faith and friends were enough to keep someone happy. But now my family just brings me down. I wish it could go back to being the way it was, when I was actually happy with all three of those things. But without any honor for your parents, you don't really kind of don't care about them at all.

I reached the church and I walked inside. Reverend Putty sat in his office I entered wishing I wasn't born. You see I've always honored Reverend Putty over my father I never really started thinking about it though until of course I was shot in the leg. I told my father I hated him. I don't think he remembers, he drank the rubbing alcohol from my first aid kit when he was supposed to pour it on my wound. He then passed out. I hope he remembers, I really hate him. It may be a sin but I really do. I spoke in a whisper…

"Reverend Putty…I need some advice."

He looked up from his desk and looked at me with a confused look on his face "Orel? Is that you?"

I sighed "Yeah it's me"

Reverend gasped "Oh it is you….sorry Orel I am just not used to the whole Goth thing yet."

"That's okay…nether is my dad" I replied

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" He looked at me trying to force a smile.

"Well, Christina and I were at the fields yesterday and my dad was drunk and he pulled up in his truck and threatened to shoot me again and he also called Christina a whore, he also slapped me in front of her and then Christina broke up with me because my dad scares her, he won't even look at me now. And I came to ask you advice because I want to know how to get Christina back with me."

Reverend Putty looked at me with his mouth hanging open he still tried to smile but he gave up that fake smile and gasped.

"Well Orel…I-I-wouldn't be worried about Christina I would be more worried about your safety. Your father's going off the deep end."

I sighed again, this time a little heavier "You really think so?" I say sarcastically

There's an awkward silence  
Reverend Putty puts his head in his hands

"Yeah okay, I guess I am stating the obvious."

I sigh again "I am sorry…look Reverend Putty, I need Christina."

Reverend Putty Scoffs "Yeah Orel why's that?"

I continue on "Because Reverend I think I love her."

He just hangs his head and says "Look Orel, go talk to someone who knows more about love than I do."

There's silence and I give him a blank stare

"…Stephanie "

I walk out the door and thank Reverend Putty for the advice.

I am now on my way to **Stephanie's Shop ****5**

**V:**

**Stephanie **

When I walked into Stephanie's store she looked up at me from the counter and smiled "Hey Orel, what can I do for you?"

So I asked "Well I kind of needed some advice, Reverend Putty told me to come and ask you."

The smile kind of disappeared from her face and then came back to her face again "Uh…Okay, what is it?"

"Well, you know Christina, she's kind of scared of my dad and she told me that she wanted to take a break for awhile." It happened again Stephanie's smile was gone this time it was replaced by a frown and she looked down at the counter.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and she just responded

"You're kidding right?"

I headed for the door "Yeah, I guess I'll just leave."

Stephanie stopped me dead in my tracks

"Orel, it's not that I don't want to help you, I just can't believe you're dad would scare her away like that."

I turn around and look at Stephanie she smiles and I head away from the door.

"All I can think about doing is talking things out with her, just go to find her and talk to her."

I walk back to the counter where Stephanie stands

"You really think that will work?" I ask her

She just smiles and says "Yeah, it might work…just give it a try"

I try to smile

But I just can't do it.

"Thank you Stephanie…"

I head back to the door…

"and Orel," Stephanie stops me as I am about to walk out the door again

"Yeah?" I turn around again to face her

"Don't worry, you two are meant for each other," I try to smile again and I almost succeed but all I can say is

"I hope so."

I walk out the door.

**VI:**

**Back at the Fields**

I knew just where to find Christina she was sitting in the fields on the log the same place she was yesterday before my dad showed up. I made my way over to her. She looked just as bad as I did, she was crying. I sat next to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Orel?" she sobs

"Yes Christina." I spoke softly

"You're dad isn't here is he?"

"No, but I needed to talk to you, I needed you to know I just can't live without you." I tried to hold her and she wiped her tears on my shirt.

"I can't either, but I am going to have to learn how."

I started to cry, my eyeliner started dripping from my face and into my eyes.

Christina held me

I put my head on her shoulders

And said "Please don't do this."

All Christina could say was "Orel, I love you, but I just don't think it's safe for us to be together."

I buried my face in her dress

I couldn't believe what was happening,

I didn't want to let Christina go.

Not now, not ever

"He doesn't have to know, I'll do anything just to be with you. I am meant to be with you, god told me so." I sobbed and Christina started to brush my hair.

"You're right Orel, he doesn't have to know, no one does."  
I raised my head dried my tears

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well It's simple, your mom and dad didn't have to know about the arms-length dance. And they don't have to know about us being together."

I look into Christina's eyes and hold her hands.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard."

"It could work, we just have to promise not to tell anyone who will tell your parents, or anyone who might tell my parents."

"Right," I am finally starting to smile. Christina leans in and kisses me "I won't tell anyone, I promise" I held Christina and kissed her again. We held each other in our arms for the longest time. We didn't talk we just sat there I knew Stephanie was right…we were meant for each other.

**VII:**

**School**

Ms. Sculptham6 stood in front of the class and gave us some lesson of some sort I had no idea what she was saying because again all that came to mind was Christina. My friend Doughy7 looked at me he seemed a little worried about me he nudged me "Psttt..hey Orel. Are you okay?"

I suddenly woke up.

"Huh…oh yeah, I am fine."

Doughy still looked at me "Whacha thinking about Orel?"

I just respond "Oh nothing Doughy, I am just a little tired that's all."

Ms. Sculptham interrupts "Would you like to lead the class Orel?"

I scowl and mutter "No Ms. Sculptham."

The class is looking right at me, Ms. Sculptham shouts "Good, than shut up."

I just sit back in my chair and think of Christina some more.

I walk out of class when Ms. Sculptham stops me;

"Don't think I didn't see you give me a dirty look"

I looked at her and nodded "I am sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

Ms. Sculptham just glares at me "Forget it Orel."

I didn't say a word and I walked out the door.

**Chapter Two**

I:

**Family Dinner**

The dinner table was silent. Dad sat at the other end of the table drinking from a flask. He was already drunk, I could tell, he was quiet and he wouldn't even eat what was on his plate, he was drinking one gulp after another.

"Clay, eat something. You're not setting a good example for the children."

Mom muttered angrily at dad.

Dad sat there looking at me and then he looked at Shapey.

He then looked back at mom

After he stared at us for a couple of seconds

And then he stared back at me

He shook his head and threw his plate at the wall

CRASH!

We all jumped and I looked at the mashed potato's and chicken on the floor.

Dad just looked at mom and screamed

"And what the fuck kind of example are you, Blobberta?"

Mom stood up with a frown on her face and walked out of the room.

Dad yelled after mom "You can't hide from the truth Blobberta!"

Mom just screamed from upstairs.

"Screw you Clay, no wonder Our son's a goddamn Goth."

Dad just shouted back "Don't blame this on me! You're not too innocent yourself"

Mom started crying and Dad looked back at me and sneered

"If you weren't my son I'd kick you out on your ass so hard, I am not even joking." He said with a nasty tone in his voice

I couldn't take much more of this fighting. Shapey was crying in the corner and dad screamed at him

"Shut the hell up, before I beat your ass you little shit!"

That's when I snapped

"You can't talk to Shapey like that! What did he do?"

"I can talk to Shapey however I want he's a whiney little bitch and he better shut the hell up if he knows what's good for himself."

I was really angry now I grabbed Shapey by the arm and quickly dried his tears.

"C'mon Shapey lets go pack our bags."

Shapey looked at me and cried some more

I tried to comfort him "It's alright, we're gonna leave this place."

Dad started to laugh cruelly "Oh you're going to leave huh?…well Orel who's going tot take care of you and Shapey, uhh? Who's gonna wipe your pathetic little asses huh…you can't live without me!"

I look him straight in the eye and I say "We'll learn how, trust me."

That's when we packed our bags and walked out the door.

Dad and Mom had no idea about what Christina and I and where we were going that night.

**II:**

**A Lost Commandment **

Shapey and I wondered the streets, I knew where I was going to go. I had a plan. A plan to find Christina, Shapey was screaming and crying "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I tried to calm him down, I was trying to talk to him until he was calm but it didn't work I was almost dragging him behind me

"Shapey, calm down everything is fine" I told him although I knew nothing was fine, everything was going wrong that could go wrong. We might be homeless for a few weeks and my own dad doesn't even want to look at me.

Everything is fine…more like everything is not fine

I k now it's wrong to go against the bible

Even going against a lost commandment8

I have more than enough to deal with…

I know it seems weird but I don't have time for this right now.

We walked down the street for the longest time. Shapey stopped screaming after awhile he was just crying now. He stopped making me drag him, he started walking sadly, he seemed like he just lost something important to him but he didn't know what.

As we walked in the dark I heard a voice from behind us

"Orel…"

I knew that voice, I smile turn around

"Christina!"

And there she was…

I fell into her arms I then ask her "How did you find me?"

Christina and I held each other in the streetlight and she says "I went by your window to come and find you but your mom was just in your room crying, she saw me and told me that you just packed your bags and walked out the door…is that true?"

Christina seemed worried and I held her and said "Yes that's true, but I had to leave, he was threatening me and Shapey"

Shapey was half asleep but he woke up

"CAKE…YUMMY!9" he started shouting

Christina looked at me and she said "I know this might be weird, but I ran away"

I gasped in shock "What…why?" I let go of her and looked at her a bit confused

"Well, they found out I was spending time with you, and they got really mad, they grounded me to my room and I crawled out the window and went to go look for you, I think they're coming to look for me."

My mouth just hung open I couldn't believe what I've heard

The plan has just changed.

"Okay, we have got to get out of Moralton, we've got to go somewhere where no one will ever find us."

Christina looked at the ground

"Orel, that doesn't sound like you at all."

I grab Christina's shoulders and look her deep in the eye

"Christina, if I go home my dad is going to beat me, if you go home your parents will beat you and they will make sure that we can never see each other again."

Christina looks up from the ground and asks me 'Where should we go."

I sigh and I know where we should go but the answer is not easy for me to say.

"We-w-we need to go to Sinville10"

Christina gasps

"Orel, we can't go there do you know how much trouble we could get in?"

Shapey is starts to scream again

"Cake…Yummy!"  
I tell Christina "I know it sounds crazy but our parents are the same, and they won't miss us. And this is how we can be together. I know you don't like it and nether do I, but it might have to work for now."

Christina looks worried but she gives me a smile and says "I guess it will have to work."

Christina and I stand in the streetlight holding each other,

We kiss and check our pockets for money.

**III:**

**The Last Bus out of Moralton**

Down at the bus station it was dark and late the last bus left at 9:45 pm. We bought our tickets and sat on the bench waiting to leave. Christina and I kept our eye out for our parents or any one who would send us back home. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 9:05 and I went back into Christina's arms.

We must have talked about anything to keep ourselves awake. We were both tired and Shapey was almost asleep. We talked about what are lives might be like in Sinville and if they would be any better than the ones we have in Moralton. We then talked about god and if our parents were intended to be the way they are in gods image or if they just changed. When Christina asked me this, I just couldn't find an answer. I looked back at the clock it was 9:20 and Shapey fell asleep in Christina's lap. We talked some more about God and if he would forgive us for everything we've done, and I asked Christina "Do you honor your father?" she gave me a blank stare and told me "No." which I understood, our parents are alike, there is nothing to honor.

And there never will be.

It was now 9:43, and the bus started boarding.

And just in time, I saw cops patrolling the area asking questions

We were the only three on the bus,

I was worried the cops might find us,

That's when I saw my dad standing by the vending machine talking to a cop

"Last call for Sinville!" the conductor called

No one boarded and I saw my dad look at Christina, Shapey and I,

And that's when he gave up

And walked away.

**IV:**

**Now Leaving Moralton, Welcome to Sinville**

On the ride to Sinville I looked at the sign that read NOW LEAVING MORALTON, WELCOME TO SINVILLE. I then prayed that our parents wouldn't find us, and that we could live happily. Part of me told myself that I should just turn around go home but part of me said to just let it go. I saw the sunrise and I knew I've been here before once with Doughy. We were finding "lost souls" for Reverend Putty to "save"11 simply we just found sinners and brought them back to Moralton for Reverend Putty to save. Doughy and I were worried about Reverend Putty going to hell so that's what we did to save him. Nothing like saving a lost soul to save your own! But this was different I was a runaway. And I just hoped that we could live in peace.

**V:**

**Getting Off the Bus**

As we got off of the bus I looked around at our new home. It looked as if everyone was happy, there were people singing in the streets, people smiling and people playing guitars for money. I noticed the sky was a little redder over in Sinville. People actually looked happy.

I am not that much of a sinner,

But it looked a lot better than Moralton.

We wondered through the town and looked at all kinds of people just being happy. It's as if they were happy to sin.

I stopped and asked a man on the street who has smiling and waving to anyone. "Excuse me…" I asked

The man stopped and looked at us

Christina and Shapey seemed uncomfortable

"What can I do for you!" he shouted with a happy smile on his face

"Well we need a place to stay and we need to know where to go."

The man laughed and said "But of course there's a few cheap hotels on the edge of Sinville." we looked at each other and I just thanked him and we walked some more the sun was starting to rise and Christina looked at me and tried to smile but she couldn't "Orel, I know this seems weird but, I think I used to live here."

I gasped "Really!"

Christina combed her hair back with her hands "Yeah, I know this place."

I then asked her "Where is the edge of Sinville then?"

Christina told me she didn't know and we just walked in silence for a few blocks.

Then she said "I do remember however that at the edge of Sinville there is a restaurant and then there's a while bunch of hotels. We could go get some food, and then get to the hotels."

I smile "Great!, how much money do you have?"

Christina looks in her pockets and says "I only have fifteeen dollars."

I say "Okay I have about ninety dollars on me.'

Christina gasps "Where did you get the much money?!"

I tell her "oh… my job at Figurelli's12 shop, he pays me by the hour."

Christina kissed me and said 'I am glad we ran away."

I responded

"So am I."

Shapey started to scream again.

**VI:  
The Return of Closeface****13**

Every night when Shapey fell asleep Christina and I would make out, I often saw what Stephanie called "Closeface" when we would make out I thought of the times when I would masturbate. Reverend Putty said it was worse than murder, I listened to him for a while and then I just kept on doing it. Although when I did I never thought of anyone like Christina, I would never care for the girl in my fantasy's. I guess that's why Christina is different, when I saw close face I wanted to let Christina know, but I knew I couldn't.

**VII:**

**Five Months Later**

Well, by this time I had stopped being a Goth, and I went back to the way I was dressing and acting before I turned Goth. I had found odd jobs around Sinville and was working part time. Shapey was growing up a bit, he stopped screaming so much and Christina and I were in love.

The day when we got caught was one of the worst days of my life.

Christina and I were still making out when I heard a knock on the door. I put my pants on and answered it at the door was a Moralton police officer.

"Are you Orel Puppington?'

I stammered "Uhh…no."

The cop looked at me and Christina and Shapey came to the door Christina was putting on her shirt and the cop said "Nice Try, you guy's are coming with us. They put us all in handcuffs

as we tried to escape to the fire escape outside, but we were held to the floor and arrested.

**VIII:**

"**Worth It"**

Good News,

Our parents didn't punish us when we got home,

We just apparently weren't "Worth It"

Dad just told me, "You can do whatever you want. Go paint the town red, terrorize people, you just aren't worth it anymore. You don't listen to anything I say, punishment, grounding, and lectures don't work anymore. Go hang out with that whore Christina, I don't care. Your mom always made me punish you and it never, ever worked. So get the hell out of my sight."

I could get used to this..

**VIX:**

**A Phone Conversation between Orel and Christina**

I called Christina late in the day, she picked up the phone and sounded like she was in a good mood "Hello?"

"Hi Christina, I got some great news to tell you."

Christina sounds as if she's having the best day of her life and she asks me "Oh, what good news is that?"

With a smile on my face I held the phone tightly to my ear "My dad says we can see each other, he also says I can do whatever I want!"

Christina sounds surprised "Wait, so you can do whatever you want?"

"Yup isn't it great?!"

Christina laughs "That's perfect because my parents want to disown me, we can see each other again! My parent's don't even care what I do anymore!"

There's a pause and I ask "So, do you want to do something tonight?'

Christina answers "Yeah, do you want to go see a movie?"

I say "Of course, I would love to!"

"Do you have any money left?"

"Yep I still have all that money I made in Sinville."

**X:**

**The Moralton Movie Theatre **

The movie played on the screen but Christina and I paid no attention to it, we sat in a somewhat crowded theatre and made out the whole time. The movie was long, it was about two hours long. We were making out the whole time but during the action packed parts things got really busy.

After the movie we walked out holding hands and that's when I heard a voice behind us "Orel?!…Christina?" I looked back and saw Reverend Putty and Stephanie

Christina said hello and waved…

They were walking into movie theatre

I smiled and said "Oh, hi Reverend Putty, hi Stephanie…"

He asked me "Where were you two?! I haven't seen you in months!"

I didn't know what to say "Oh uhh…"

Stephanie said "Wait a second…I thought I saw something in the papers…."

Silence

"Where did you two go?" Reverend Putty asked

I tried to pretend I had no idea what he was talking about "What do you mean?"

Stephanie frowned and Reverend Putty just sighed

"Don't play dumb…you two ran away…where did you go for five months?"

Christina answered quickly "We hitch-hiked a ride outside of Statesona 14

I looked at Christina and went along with her lie.

Reverend Putty gasped and Stephanie looked at him and then looked at us

"You can't be serious!, how did you survive?"

Stephanie had a look on her face, it was almost like she didn't believe us.

I answered "Well we lived in uhh…on a…farm"

Stephanie now had a different look on her face, she looked right through Christina and I, it's as if she knew what we really did and where we really went.

She remained silent

"Okay but how did you make money?, how did you support yourselves?!"

Christina responded "We worked for the farmer and did odd jobs."

We were lying

And somehow I could tell that Stephanie knew.

Reverend Putty asked "Oh my god! What were you two thinking?!"

Christina blurted out "We just wanted to get out of Moralton, that's all."

Stephanie looked more and more uneasy and Reverend Putty bought every word, he and Stephanie just walked up to the admission booth and I heard Reverend Putty whisper. "Thank god their okay." and Stephanie just sighed "yeah thank god."

Christina and I walked to the fields and continued to hold hands

I ask "Should we have really lied to them? I think Stephanie knows what really happened."

Christina says "I hope not, we can't really tell them we were in Sinville."

I sigh "I guess so."

We reach the fields

Christina and I lie in the grass

And once again we start to make out.

**XI:**

**Home at Midnight**

I get home late at night, after I dropped Christina by her window she crawled right in and I open the front door, I turn on the living room lights. And sitting in the chair is my mom. She has a bottle of alcohol in her hands she was half asleep and she peered over at me and said "So, this what you're going to do now?"

I ask "What are you talking about? You look like your drunk."

She just says "Yes Orel, I am drunk, and what I meant was you just think you can do whatever the hell you want."

I sigh "Because I can, dad told me so…"

She interrupts and says "I know what your father has told you. Don't think I don't know what your doing with that girl."

I sigh "Her name is Christina, and you're drunk. You're no better than dad."

She starts to scream "I know her name! and damn right I am better than your father! You wanna know something else? If you knock that girl up I'll disown you! I swear to g-g-g….ughh…ughh…" she starts to gag

"Are you okay?" I ask

And just as she's about to say anything

She throws up all over the carpet.

"Get me a towel!" she shouts

I hear dad wake up and he comes down stairs in his pajamas and starts to go crazy "What the fuck Blobberta?! That's my last bottle of booze!"

I run to the Closet and grab a towel.

I come down stairs

And Shapey stands over mom's Unconscious body crying.

Dad looks me dead in the face and he starts swearing

"SHIT,DAMNIT,PISS,GODDAMNIT!, THIS IS JUST FANTASTIC, NOW I HAVE TO BUY MORE BOOZE, MONEY DOSEN'T GROW ON TREES!, I HAVE TO WORK MY DEADEND JOB AND MY OWN WIFE DRINKS ALL OF MY ALCOHOL!"

I just go upstairs and get to sleep.

**XII:**

**A Phone Conversation between Stephanie and Orel**

Stephanie called me early this morning. She asks me "Okay, where you?"

"What do you mean" I ask

"You and Christina weren't on a farm for five months give me a break. My dad may buy that but I don't. Now tell me Where were you two."

I stammer "I-I I can't tell you.'

"C'mon Orel, we're friends I won't tell anyone." she says

And I tell her the truth "We were in Sinville."

Stephanie is shocked "Orel, really?, how did you survive without church?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well, I've seen you in particular without going to church for long periods of time. You go crazy15 "

"Well there was a Christian Church in Sinville except it was almost deserted."

I said. And I told Stephanie everything, I even mentioned Closeface and After I was done Stephanie was silent. And she said "That is amazing!, so you and Christina are getting serious huh?"

I laughed and said "Yep, it's pretty great."

It sure was…

**XIII:**

**BAN DETHALBUM FROM MORALTON**

I stepped out of the house to go pick up Christina when I saw a large group of protesters. There were so many of them, one of them was Reverend Putty. He held a sign that read BAN DETHALBUM FROM MORALTON. I asked Reverend Putty "What's going on?"

He looked at me and said "Dethklok's trying to release their album here in Moralton, just imagine what these lyrics can do to our town…."

I ask "What's Dethklok?"

Reverend Putty sighs "Dethklok is a moral less Death Metal band…now either join the protest or go home." Reverend Putty turned away.

I've never seen him this upset before, and I continued to walk to Christina's house.

**XIV:**

**Satan Worshiping Big Shots**

It was about three in the afternoon when I got home and I wasn't in the house for more than five minutes when I wondered over to dad's study and saw him loading three guns.

I asked him "What are you doing?"  
he just responded "I am out to kill some vermin."

I asked "What do you mean?"

He responded "I am out to kill Some Goddamn Satan worshiping big shots. They think they can come into Moralton and woo us over with their Devil Rock, well they are dead wrong!"

I asked him "You're drunk aren't you?"

He says "You bet your ass I am!"

I didn't know what he meant by "Devil Rock" then hit me…he's out to kill Dethklok. I immediately had to find them.

**Part One: Orel at age 14**

**Act Two: Orel meets Dethklok**

**Chapter Three**

**I:**

**Finding Dethklok**

I ran through the streets, I ran through the crowd of protesters. And ran to find Stephanie. I wondered into her shop

"Hey, Orel…god you look like crap! What's wrong" she said

I quickly blurted out "I need to find Dethklok, do you know where they are?'

Stephanie looked at me and said "Well, they probably are on the road. Why do you want to know?"

I shouted "Because something bad is going to happen to them, my dad is planning to kill them!"

Stephanie looked at me confused "Kill them?"

"Yes! I saw him loading his guns he told me he was going to kill them."

Stephanie was in shock "Oh Shit"

There was a pause, I was breathing heavy and Stephanie said "Look, let's call the cops."

I responded "If the whole town hates Dethklok won't the cops hate them too?'

Stephanie sighed "Good point Look all over Moralton."

And that's what I did.

**II:**

**The Moralton Diner **

I made it to the diner located near the edge of Moralton and looked at every table they weren't there.

"Hey what's that nerd doing?" I turn around and see a big bulky guy wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans I asked him franticly "Sir, have you seen a band named Dethklok around here and the man just told me "What the hell are you talking about?"

I responded "I need to find Dethklok! They're in danger!"

The man kind of spoke in a growl, it was as if he had something caught in his throat.

"What do you mean danger?" he asked

I was running out of breath "My dad has guns he's going to hunt them down and shoot them"

The man spoke "So what? I'll kick his ass!"

I said "Well, I don't know if you can do that because he shot me in the leg, he's dangerous."

The man said "You're dad shot you in the leg?"

I say "Yeah."

The man groans "That is so brutal!"

I saw another man come out of the back of the restaurant he had red dreadlocks and he said "Hey Nathan…who's this kid?"

That was his name Nathan

Nathan said "I don't know, but he's telling me that his dad is coming to kill us"

The man with dreadlocks said to me "Why are you telling us this?'

I said "Because he's dangerous and….wait did you say 'us'?"

Nathan said 'Yeah, so what's your point."

I start to piece it together "Are you Dethklok?"

The man with the dreadlocks says "Yeah…what you've never heard of us?"

I say "Well, actually I haven't heard of you until today, but listen to me you're in danger."

Another man came out behind with a mustache and curly hair he said "Who the hell is this?"

Nathan said "I don't know Murderface it's just some weird kid."

This man spoke with a lisp.

I say "Your name is Murderface?"

He says "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, I said but please you guys aren't listening to me, my dad is dangerous. I've come here to warn you, you have to leave Moralton. My dad's got a gun, he will shoot you. Please leave, it's not safe here."

The man with dreadlocks scowls at me "Why are you telling us this?'

I said "Because I want to help you."

Nathan says to the man with dreadlocks "Hey, Pickles this kids dad shot him in the leg"

Pickles eye's grow wide "Wow that is brutal!."

Murderface says "Yeah, that's pretty badass!"

Nathan says "That's Metal!"

Another man comes out of the back of the restaurant he has a beard and long brown hair… he actually looks a bit nicer than the rest of these guys "Who's this kid?" he speaks in some sort of accent

Pickles says "I don't know Toki, but his dad shot him in the leg."

Toki gasps "Poor kid…"

Murderface says to Toki "Yeah but you gotta admit that's pretty brutal."

Toki says "Yeah, but it still is kind of fucked up."

Then another man comes out of the back of the Restaurant he has a strong accent and has long blond hair, he's pretty tall too.

"Who's this dildo?"

I ask "What's a dildo?"

Pickles looked at me and said "You've got like your whole life to figure that out."

Toki says to this man "We don't know Skwissgarr. But his dad shot him in the leg."

Skwissgarr says "Wow that's brutal, I'd like to beat the crap out of that dildolicker!"

Another word I don't know.

Nathan say's "Yeah….but still that is the most brutal thing I've ever heard."

I say "Please listen to me you have to leave Moralton, my dad is going to shoot you guys, he's going to kill you. You have to get out of here."

Toki says "Why would he shoot us?"

I say "Because he's drunk."

Pickles says "Well I mean don't we all do stupid things when we're drunk?"

Skwissgarr nods "Yeah, maybe we should get out of here."

I hear another voice behind me "Hey guy's who's this kid?"

I turn around ands see a business like man, he looks serious and I tell him

"Are you with Dethklok?" I said breathing heavily

And Skwissgarr says "Calm down it's just our manager16."

Toki says "I think we should get out of here"

The manager says "Yeah and why's that,? you guys go on in two hours. You know you need to promote that album."

I tell the manager "It's going to be a disaster, you guys have to leave my dad is drunk and he's drunk he does things…"

The manager raises an eyebrow "And what would he do?"

I tell him "He's planning to take his gun and shoot you guys."

The manager asks suspiciously "How do you know this."

I say "Because I live with him, he's crazy!"

Pickles says "Yeah, his dad shot him in the leg."

The manager looks a bit disgusted and he says to me "Can we trust you."

"Yes! I wouldn't lie about this!."

The manager says to me "You're not with those protesters are you?"

"No" I say

Dethklok looks at me and Toki looks at me and says "Yeah, I guess we should leave."

Murderface says 'Yeah, I mean who's going to buy our album in this town anyway."

All of a sudden the door bursts open and my dad stands in the doorway with a gun. The lady behind the counter ducked and dad said to me 'Step away from them Orel."

Nathan laughed "Your name is Orel?"

I said "No, I am not going to let you hurt them."

The band started to laugh and dad screamed "ENOUGH!" the manager said to my dad "Step away from them or I will kick your ass"

Dad pointed the gun at him

"Oh yeah, what the hell are you going to do?"

And the manager gave my dad a kick to the throat.

There was a misfire.

But no one was hurt

Except for of course my dad

Who was having trouble breathing.

**III:**

**A Letter From Toki Wartooth**

A week later I checked the mail.

Bill

Bill

Bill And I saw a letter and it read to OREL PUPPINGTON from MORTHOUSE17

I saw the letter and thought _What's Morthouse _I opened the letter and stood there outside reading it…

Orel,

I don't say thank you that much, in fact I never say thank you. It just goes against everything I stand for. But I would like to thank you for getting me out of Moralton before we were shot. I am also sorry to hear about your leg my parents were assholes too, they would beat the shit out of me. Anyway no one can know I sent you this letter. The media will never leave me or you alone. But I hope we can be friends. We all thank you for saving our lives, even though no one else will say it, we never say thank you so don' used to it. But we really mean it.

-Toki

I put down the letter with a smile on my face and put it in my pocket.

**Part Two: Clay Puppington**

**Act Three: Contemplating over a few Drinks**

**Chapter Four**

**I:**

**Another Drink…**

I woke up hung-over again, what else is new. I hear Orel on the phone jabbering away to his little girlfriend about mindless bullshit.

_Where are we going? _

_What are we going to do today?_

_I love you…._

You love her huh?…are you going to love her when you're married to her? And you have to look at her face everyday? Are you going to love her when she's screwing other men and you have an illegitimate son?

I don't think so.

God, I can't even talk at Orel anymore.

I mean just look at him, he's hanging around with that girl Christina (who I told him was trouble), he's screwing her, I have no doubt. On our hunting trip he could even fire a gun right18 he's always in trouble and what am I going to do?

NOTHING.

Nothing works!

I could lecture him

Beat him

And nothing works.

And don't even tell me to show him love.

I know what your going to say _oh Clay, that is cold. You don't show your own son love? What kind of father are you?_

What kind of father am I? is that what you ask?

Well do you think my father showed me love?

And if you say yes you are a moron.

He didn't show me any love

None!

My whole childhood he thought I killed my mother.19

And I don't mean metaphorically killed

I mean killed.

And maybe I did

But you honestly don't start off with this _why won't you bond with your son _bullshit because I tried! I took him I took him on a hunting trip, I've told you that!

And the whole thing about me shooting Orel in the leg, it was an accident!

I didn't show remorse because he got in the way! It was his fault.

So I am going to take another drink

It makes me feel better

When really I feel like shit.

**II:**

"**Jesus Drank"**

I passed out in my chair and woke up again, I drank so much I was shaking and I poured another drink to calm myself down. I have realized that the more you drink the less things are so fucking miserable . I call it the painkiller. I never used to drink but then I met Blobberta goddamn bitch bought me my first drink. I must have passed out I got so wasted, I just remember waking up on the dance floor hung-over for the first time Blobberta held my head above the dance floor and right then and there tricked me into marrying her. Damn bitch she acts like has never had a drink before what bullshit. You know what she said as I hesitated to take that drink "Jesus Drank, drinking makes people better!' and then she shouted at the waiter "Two Highball's" and now look at me I am unhappily married. And that's sugarcoating it I am miserable. And you know what's ironic about this? I originally ordered an apple juice.

**III:**

**Everything that Could have Been**

I pour another drink and I think about the relationship I had with Daniel Stopframe. Sure he was bi-sexual but I had something with him. And then the bastard told me "It's too late" I had something for him. And it wasn't just sexual. It was actual feelings. Above all things it was even worse when he rejected me in front of my wife and kids. I don't care about any of them, I know that's wrong not to care about your family but I don't care. I care about Daniel, and once again I hear you say _you don't care about your family Clay? That's horrible how could you care about another man but not your own wife and kids?_

Well once again your all moron's.

I cared about Orel somewhat, but the kid's a whinny little bitch!

It was bad enough that he couldn't even shoot a goddamn animal,

If that wasn't enough he runs away with Christina for five months and of all things goes next door to Sinville.

What godless town!

And to think he lives there for five months!

You ground the little shit from church for a month or two and he goes apeshit,

then he lives in Sinville for FIVE MONTHS!

What kind of church do they have?

But in all seriousness,

Screw my family,

I want to get close again to Daniel again!

Everything was going great until Orel got in the way.

I cared for that man, and like everyone else in my life

He either hates me or leaves me

And he left me.

And that lady's and gentleman is why I drink.

Because life is so vicious and malevolent and evil

Those jackoff's I call my "wife and kids" have ruined my life!

They have sabotaged me in every way possible!

I come from a horrid, awful wreck of a childhood

I thought everything was fine

I thought I have gotten rid of all of the pain

I had it repressed.

And then I had my drink

You better bet your ass it set off something inside of me. Now I sit here contemplating on my life with every drink!

I have done everything wrong, but maybe it wasn't my fault.

I think of Daniel again and I think of everything that could have been.

I need this alcohol it helps me survive.

**IV:**

**Clay and Ms. Censordoll **

I stare down a bottle of whisky I will admit I love Daniel Stopframe. But Francis Censordoll just came on to me. She constantly wanted to make out it was like she was a oedipal type mistress from hell! Crazy bitch, I can't believe I ever fell for her trick20. Once again…now look at me.

Now she won't leave me alone.

She's constantly calling me, asking for me it's enough to drive anyone insane.

Now I hear you people saying_ you were attracted to your mom? That's disgusting Clay! I mean for Christ sake that's your mom! It's so wrong? Do you feel any guilt or remorse?_

And the answer to that would be no, I do not feel remorse or guilt.

I may have had attraction to my mom

And it may have been wrong…

But I don't give a damn about right or wrong anymore.

I am too miserable to even think about right or wrong.

**Part Three: Orel at age 15**

**Act Four: The Riot**

**Chapter Five**

**I:**

**Orel's Birthday**

I wake up and remember it is my birthday, and on my birthday's on other day's I am expecting much more than I expect right now. I mean my dad hates me and my mom is probably still drinking. I get up and get dressed and head to Christina's. I go downstairs and see my mom sitting on the kitchen floor drinking out of a rum bottle.

"It's my birthday" I say trying to catch her attention

She looks at me and says "Good for you, now go tell someone who cares."

I say to her "You're just drunk mom, you really do care."

I walk out the door and give her a look that told her I was indifferent to what she had to say. I could care less.

I continue my walk to Christina's house

We make it to Christina's house and go around to her window.

Christina opened the window and crawled out

"Hi Orel, Happy Birthday." she kissed me and I kissed her back. We walked to the fields hand in hand.

We laid in the felids and made out for at least a couple of hours.

When we were all done I told her "I walked down stairs this morning and my mom was drinking out of a whiskey bottle."

Christina says "My mom is starting to drink a lot too, she doesn't want me around."

I say "Neither does my mom. that's basically what she said to me this morning, she told me she doesn't care about my birthday."

Christina says to me "It doesn't matter our parent's just don't understand us."

I smile and kiss her again

"I will marry you someday."

Christina laughs and says "I hope so Orel"

We kiss each other again and stay in the fields until dark

**II:**

**An Incident INVOLVING Ms. Censordoll Orel and the film "Donnie Darko"**

I walk to Christina's house

I make it to Christina's house and go around to her window.

Christina opened the window and crawled out

"Hello Orel." she kissed me and I kissed her back. We walked to the movies

We walked by the theatre and in front Ms. Censordoll and her crowd of protestors are protesting _Donnie Darko. _They held signs and shouted.

We ignored them and walked to the admission booth. We bought our tickets and Ms. Censordoll shouted at us "Don't go into the theatre Orel! That film undermines everything censorship has accomplished for Moralton!" I just told her "What has censorship done for Moralton?"

She couldn't answer the question

The picketers were silent, and we just walked into the movie theatre and two and half hours later walked out. I've never seen that movie before and I didn't even really understand it, nether did Christina, we walked out just talking about the movie. Ms. Censordoll and her group of Protesters stood outside.

Ms. Censordoll gave us a dirty look "How are Moralton's two latest sinners?"

Christina looked at me and asked me "What's going on?"

I told her "I don't know"

Ms. Censordoll and her protesters shouted at us what seemed like wordlessly

And we just kept on walking

The Protestor's followed us

And kept on shouting

I finally turned around and asked "Have any of you ever even seen _Donnie Darko _or are you just looking for reason's to protest?"

The protesters went silent.

And Ms. Censordoll said "Well….umm…no I haven't seen the film…"

I asked "Do you even know what it was about?"

Ms. Censordoll stutters "I-I am sorry come again…"

"Do you know what it's about"

A protester shouts and says "It's about some about some teenager who's a Satanist causing mayhem."

The group continued to shout

I say "Yeah, but that's not what the movie is actually about."

The group stops shouting.

And Ms. Censordoll asks "Oh, it isn't?'

I say "No, it's about time travel and Donnie isn't a Satanist ."

Ms. Censordoll asked "Who's Donnie?"

I say "The main Character Donnie Darko."

Ms. Censordoll's group starts to walk away and throw down their signs

The group just looked at Christina and I continued to walk as we heard Mrs. Censordoll say "THIS ISN'T OVER YOU HEAR ME OREL!?"

Christina and I walk on.

**III:**

**Ms. Censordoll Confronts Blobberta about Orel's Attitude towards her Protest Group…**

I walk up to the porch after I drop Christina off and I hear voices of Ms. Censordoll and my mom arguing

I wait by the door…

"You're son is out of control, do you know what he did Blobberta?"

Mom sighs and responds "Tell me something I don't know…oh god, what did he do?"

Ms. Censordoll whines "He single-handedly sabotaged my protest group, he questioned my knowledge of that horrible Donnie Darko film in front of my protest group and then you know what happened? They all dropped their signs and walked away from me, I have never been more humiliated in my whole life."

Mom just groans "Okay did you know anything about the film to begin with?"

Ms. Censordoll continues to complain "That's not the point Blobberta."

Mom sighs "Well as much as I hate to say this I side with Orel, you had no place protesting that movie if you had no idea what it even was about."

Silence

Ms. Censordoll screams "Are you serious?… You're just going to undermine me too. after all these years we've known each other?"

Mom says "Yes I am now leave this house before I call the cops."

Ms. Censordoll walks near the door and says to mom "This isn't over by a long shot, Blobberta." Ms. Censordoll shouts and then she comes out the door and sees me standing there. She shoves me and says to me "You better sleep with one eye open Orel Puppington no one ruin's my protest group and gets away with it.

Whatever I did to Ms. Censordoll

I have made her mad.

**IV:**

**Ms. Censordoll Attempts to Abduct Orel**

My alarm goes off at Six am. I get dressed and head down stairs to find my parents sitting at the at the kitchen table, they can't even look at each other straight. Mom sits with her head in her hands and dad sits drinking again and he looks at me and takes another swig. "Ms. Censordoll came by here at four am this morning looking for you, do you know anything about that Orel?"

I responded "She's just mad because I ruined her protest group."

Dad snaps "I know that goddamn it! She told me all about it! Are you crazy? Your fucking with a mad women!"

Mom said "I guess you would know, wouldn't you Clay?"

Dad says "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh c'mon Clay, it's pretty obvious you're screwing her."

"Oh yeah? Your not so discreet yourself Blobberta, I know you've been trying to get at every guy in town, you're such a lying bitch!"

I just stood there listening to them go back and forth. The insults got worse and worse until dad stood up and said "I am going to the pub, I'll be back around five."

He walks out and slams the door.

Mom looks at me and has a scowl that say's "get out".

I walk to school and the first thing I stepped out the door I felt like someone was watching me, I stepped around the corner, and out popped a shadow she looked me dead in the face, it was Ms. Censordoll.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

I asked her "What do you want from me?"

She said "I want you to pay for what you've done."

"I didn't do anything. Maybe you should research what you protest before you go out with picket signs and actually protest it."

Ms. Censordoll grabs me "Don't you tell me what to protest, you should have just minded your own business and then none of this would have ever happened."

I jerk away "Let go of me."

"No Orel you have mortified me, you have ruined me, you are going to pay one way or the other."

I screamed "Let go of me Ms. Censordoll."

She just taunted "Oh Orel, oh sweet, stupid Orel you used to be a puppet, now you're a rebel…you will pay for what you've done you better believe it."

I scream again "Let go of me Ms. Censordoll!"

She grabs tighter and starts to drag me down the street "Help! Someone I am being attacked! Can you hear me? help me!"

That's when I hear a Officer Papermouth's21 voice

"Let go of him, or I'll shoot!"

Ms. Censordoll looks at him and shouts "You couldn't do it Roger, that's why your wife left you because you're weak!"

The people in the streets started to stare

And Roger hesitates

I shout "Do it Roger please, help me! I believe in you. Please help me!"

A tear comes out of Rogers eye and he say's "Sorry Ms. Censordoll"

Ms. Censordoll continues to drag me through the streets and then

BANG!

He shoots the gun and hit's Ms. Censordoll in the leg.

She lays in the streets screaming.

The whole town gathers around

As mom starts running towards me

"WHAT IN FUCKS NAME IS GOING ON!?"

Ms. Censordoll groans "I was shot in the leg!"

My mom slaps me across the face and screams "What the fuck did you do Orel!?"

I cried out "Nothing! Ms, Censordoll tried to kidnap me."

Mom screamed "Bullshit you did something, I know you did something."

Reverend Putty walks down the street and shouts "Blobberta calm down he didn't do anything! Ms. Censordoll is crazy, Orel, is totally innocent!"

Mom screams "Shut the fuck up you bullshit priest, he's not innocent!"

Roger Screams "Don't call him that name, I saw the whole thing happen, he's telling the truth!"

Mom slaps me again and drags me home.

We got home and mom looked me straight in the eye "You have thirty seconds to tell me what happened."

I stammered "o-o-okay well you see I was just walking to school and Ms, Censordoll appeared out of an alley she was mad about me ruining her protest group so she tried to kidnap me. She said something about being mortified and ruined and how I ruined her protest group."

Mom stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Mom are you okay?"

She looked at me and said "You deserve better Orel."

She held me,

And all she could say was "sorry"

**V:**

**Tensions Building**

Dad came home from the pub drunk. The whole town was on edge, I heard on the news that Ms. Censordoll was rushed to the hospital and that she was suing The Moralton Sheriff's department for police brutality. I called Christina and told her that something bad was about to happen, I could just feel it. She told me "Orel, I heard about what happened with Ms. Censordoll today. And I am worried about you. My dad won't stop talking about you. You're in the news and everything."

I just said "That's why I am afraid."

We agreed to meet in private.

I snuck out of the house

I ran down the street and to Christina's window

We met there and I said to her "Christina, I love you. And if something happens tonight. Just know that."

Christina leaned into kiss me and said "Don't talk like that, you'll be fine"

That's where he made out heavily and we went into Christina's room and for the first time, we made love. It didn't last for more than ten minutes. That's when her dad barged in the room with a baseball bat

"You better leave Orel, get your pants on and leave before I smash your head in."

Christina screamed "Please! Dad don't do it! We're in love"

Her dad screamed "Christina shut your mouth you're not in love you can't possibly be. Not with him"

Christina got angry "Don't tell me who I love and who I don't. you have no idea what love is."

Her dad smacked her across the face.

That's when Christina crawled out the window and we ran for my house. Christina's dad was chasing us and we tunred a corner and finally made it to my porch we ran inside and we ran to my dad's study. He was loading guns and using his bottles of liquor with cloth.

I told Christina to wait in the hall.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

I asked.

"You ever hear of Molotov Cocktail?"

I say "No"

He says "Well you see this liquor bottle and this cloth? Well when you light this it explodes and sets things like buildings on fire."

I gasp "Why would you want to do that?"  
Dad says "Because Orel, we'll need them for self defense."

I ask "What do you mean?"

"You know Orel I may be a drunk, but I know this town is most likely going to go to shit tonight. And I am going to protect myself even if it means you get hurt. You started something and now we all have to pay, and it isn't just ain't small potato's this time. This time it's big and by the way don't try to hide Christina from me I know she's in the hallway."

Christina walks into the study and says to dad "So you're just going to leave us behind if we get killed?"

Dad says "That's the plan."

Christina mutters "No wonder Orel can't honor you."

Dad raised his voice "What's that vagina-stine? Orel can't honor me? Do you think I give a fuck?"

Christina says "I know you don't."

That's when we heard a crash through the window and screaming outside

We al ran to the window and saw a brick that went through the window.

There was silence for a few moment s and dad started loading his Molotov Cocktails and his guns and he walked out the door.

Shapey and mom stood beside Christina and I and that's when I knew Moralton would never be the same.

**VI:**

**The Moralton Riot**

Within seconds the whole town was rioting mom screamed "EVERYONE GET TO THE BASEMENT NOW!"

I shouted "What about dad?"

She just said. "Don't worry about dad he's made his decision"

And we all ran to the basement.

While the town outside us rioted and looted. Mom closed off the window in the basement as Christina and I held each other and listened to the best citizen's of Moralton go bad and give into their anger.

I thought about my life in these hours that the town went bad. I thought of my Grandfather, and if he was really watching down on me and if he was disappointed, He once told me that he loved me. Something my parents never say.

Things went from bad to worse within four hours I heard the sounds of screams and pain. And then four hours later I heard nothing and everything was dead quiet.

Mom said "I am going to go check on the town, Christina, Orel you watch after Shapey."

She walked up stairs,

I heard the front door open

I heard my dad step into the house.

And that's when they both came down to check on us.

Dad had cuts and bruised on his face

His eyes were black and his clothes were dirty.

And mom looked dad right in the eye and said "I can't do this anymore."

Dad asked "You're leaving me aren't you?"

Mom said "Pack your stuff and leave in the morning."

The riot was over…

I turned on the radio to find that people broke into the hospital and lynched Ms. Censordoll.

I sat there crying.

To think this all started over a protest group.

Ms. Censordoll was dead.

And it could have been my fault

**VII:**

**The Collapse of the Puppington Family **

The day after the riot the whole town spent the whole day cleaning up. Reverend Putty gave a sermon as well talking about the tragic death of Ms. Censordoll. The lynching mob was not found, they must have fled Moralton. When my mom and I got home she went to her room and cried for a few hours. When she came out Shapey and I just sat in the living room. Shapey couldn't even move. Mom left the house and came back drunk.

Over the years she started doing this regularly. Until I turned eighteen that's when I moved out. We never talked that much after that, it's like we all grew distant from each other. All except for Shapey, Block and I.

We just collapsed.

**VIII:**

**Conclusion**

After awhile I stopped blaming myself for Ms. Censordoll's death and at age twenty, Christina was pregnant. We married each other automatically. My dad came back to my mom and they are still unhappily married. I live in a nice house with a dog and two beautiful children. A beautiful girl, and a boy. I think of what would have happened if Ms. Censordoll didn't die, I later found out she had a thing for him and that she seduced him. I stop by Ms. Censordoll's grave every now and then to pay respect's. She may have been crazy but I still feel it's the right thing to do. Shapey and Christina's brother Block grew up to be policemen and firemen. I grew up to be stop-motion animator for movies. I wake up in the morning and look at my children and my wife.

And I have everything I could ever want.

-Glenn Spoon

March-April 2010

**\**

**A NOTE ON THE TYPE**

The type used in this Novella is Palatino Linotype and set at sizes ranging from 16.5 15, 10 and12.5

1 Clay Puppington, Orel's bitter and abusive alcoholic father. Although he tries to run a strictly old fashioned and moral home in reality he is a hypocrite and an angry person above all living in a loveless marriage with Blobberta Puppington whom often "screws around" with other men and also conceived a child (Shapey, Orel's "Brother" and Clay's "Son" with another man named Daniel Stop frame a bi-sexual coach whom of which has a homosexual attraction to Clay Clay Puppington is also the mayor of Moralton

2 It is Puppington family Tradition that The Father Must take his son on a coming of age hunting trip. Clay Puppington Orel's Father did so and it turned into a disaster.

3 Christina Posabule and Orel automatically fell in love when she was a new neighbor to The Puppington's but her family according to Clay were the wrong kind of protestant, because of the way they recite The Lords Prayer. So now the two family's want nothing to do with each other. To make their point Christina and her family moved away

4 Reverend Rod Putty is Moralton's relaxed, nonchalant reverend he may seem laid back but in reality is sexually aggravated and leads a lonely existence. He may have a daughter but this isn't the result of Reverend Putty having sex this is due to some spinster stealing his sperm

5 Stephanie is Reverend Rod Putty's hardcore pierced punk rock daughter who works at a sex/body piercing shop known as Buried Pleasures, she also secretly helped Orel and Christina go to the Arms Length Dance together.

6 Ms. Sculptham is an apathetic teacher who has claimed once "I teach school, which has nothing to do with life."

7 Doughy is one of Orel's best friends. He comes from uncaring and unloving parents, Ms. Sculptham once convinced Doughy he was in love with her just so she could get expensive items for free and gold dig off of him. The only reason Doughy got so much money was because every night his parents abandon him and leave him with twenty dollars, of course Doughy never does anything but sit around the house. And in his dresser drawer are thousands of saved dollars.

8 Lost Commandment….apparently there are more than ten commandments. They were lost when the original ten were written…so does that make any sense to you?

9 "Cake…Yummy!" a little catchphrase Shapey will mindlessly shout out at any given time and any given opportunity.

10 Sinville is the neighboring town to Moralton, Sinville it is where the so-called sinner's live, the only difference between Sinville and Moralton , is that people sin joyfully in Sinville

11 This is a reference to one of Orel's misadventures by lost soul he means "prostitute" and by save he means "sex" Orel unseeingly made a business out of this for a brief while this business was spread across Moralton with the men. But he didn't know that of course until Clay beat the shit out of him and gave him another trademark lecture.

12 Sal Figurelli father of Moralton's only African American family, he's always in a bright and sunny mood and runs a shop in Moralton

13 Closeface is the "god of kissing" according to Stephanie, Closeface appears when people are about to make out. He or she looks like a blurry one eyed monster. As Stephanie sung "A real blurry girl at the end of my nose."

14 Statesona, the fictional state in which Moralton and Sinville is Located and where this story takes place.

15 Referencing to the time Clay grounded Orel from church….he went insane.

16 Charles Offdensen is Dethklok's manager, he is skilled in hand to hand combat and can kick anyone's ass no question's asked.

17 Morthouse…where the members of Dethklok live.

18 On Orel and Clay's hunting trip Orel couldn't shoot any animals because he thought they were too cute, the only time he did fire a gun it destroyed the last of Clay's liquor so Clay went crazy and shot Orel in the leg. However he did drink the rubbing alcohol from Orel's first aid kit and passed out.

19 When Clay was a child there was an incident where he laid under the mantelpiece covered in ketchup faking his own death as a prank because he was mad when he found out he had ten failed pregnancy's his mom thought he was dead so she went into cardiac arrest. Weirdly enough these ten siblings died due to her drinking and smoking during pregnancy's and also she spoiled Clay rotten, and his mom Angela had a weak heart.

20 It is true that Clay has Oedipal feelings for his mom and Mrs. Censordoll tricked him into being his mistress…and how does she do this?…she manipulated these feelings at the source.

21 One of Moralton's police force Officer Roger Papermouth is a devout Christian, who lectures kids on Halloween about the dangers of becoming Satan worshiping psychopaths. However he is a coward in some ways that is why his obese wife Florence left him.


End file.
